Air distributor is an auxiliary device for air distribution, is a good helper for installing and using pneumatic instruments, and is widely used in electric power, metallurgy, chemical, pharmaceutical, textile and automated assembly line. The air distributor mainly includes a main pipe, branch pipes and valves. Currently, the air distributor produced in the art is basically formed by drilling holes in the outer wall of the main pipes and fixing the branch pipes and the valves on the main pipes by welding, such as shown in an issued Chinese patent CN 204345148 U. It is well known that the shape of the hole drilled in a cylindrical main pipe will be saddle-like shape. The biggest difficulty in connecting the breach pipe to the hole with such shape is the fixation of the branch pipes and the sealing between the branch pipes and the main pipe. Although the air distributor formed by welding has good sealing and can withstand higher pressure in the pipe, there are many drawbacks in practical application. For example, the cost of welding is high, and the device is cumbersome.
In a previously issued Chinese patent CN 104180115 B of the applicant, a fluid shunt device without welding is disclosed, in which, a round hole is arranged in a thin-wall main pipe, a connection joint is passed through the round hole, and a locking member is passed through a square hole below the connection joint from the inner wall of the main pipe, thereby fixing the connection joint on the main pipe. This invention has been successfully applied in the field of fluid shunt, by which, not only the fixation of the branch pipe is achieved, but also good sealing is ensured. However, there is a possibility that replacement and maintenance will be greatly limited when the valve on the branch pipe leaks due to life or other reasons.